


Love

by evenstarz



Series: Green Forest [4]
Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Phineas reveals the truth to Gene.





	Love

It was a cold Saturday night at Devon. The heater was roaring in Gene and Phones' room, their contraband radio was blaring orchestra music, and they were both warmly laying in their blanketed beds.

"Hey, Gene?" Phineas suddenly asked Gene, rather nervously. 

"Yes, Finny?" Gene asked in response.

"I... uh... I love you, Gene." He choked out.

Gene looked over at him in shock. He had never seen Phineas so vulnerable, or so nervous before. Phineas was shaking. There were tears welling up in his eyes. His bottom lip was held between his teeth. He looked terrified. 

"I..." Gene began, but he didn't know how to continue. 

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said it. I-I have to go." Phineas sobbed as he jumped from his bed and began to head to the door. 

Gene quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, before pulling him down onto his bed. "I love you too, Finny." He murmured against Phineas' hair. "Now calm down, everything is alright." He continued, rubbing Phineas' back softly as he cuddled into his chest.


End file.
